Fast-pace and high-intensity work, deliberate competition, ceaseless stress, long-term metal strain and so on are heavy burdens for people in modern society. Moreover, when reaching middle ages, people's physiological functions decline, and many people develop syndromes of kidney deficiency in traditional Chinese medical science, such as palpitation, shortness of breath, tinnitus, dizziness, pale facial complexion, declined physical functions, cold extremities, mental fatigue, and sleeping disorder, all of which further form invisible metal stress, and seriously affect the life quality. According to the traditional Chinese medical science Inner Canon of the Yellow Emperor, “the heart governs the blood and vessels”, “the vessels are the house of the blood”, “all the blood is affiliated to the heart”. The heart governs the blood, and the blood circulates in the vessels. The heart and the vessels are closely associated. The vessels are channels for the blood circulation, and the heat has the function of promoting the circulation of the blood in the vessels so as to nourish the whole body. This function is realized through the effect of the heart qi (vital energy). The ups and downs of the heart qi can be reflected by changes of blood vessels, therefore, it is stated in Inner Canon of the Yellow Emperor that “the heart cooperates with the blood vessels, the essence of which is reflected from the facial color”. If the heart qi is vigorous, and the blood vessels are filled up, then the pulse is gentle and powerful. If the heart qi is insufficient, and the heart blood is deficient, then the pulse is thin and weak or irregular. If the heart blood is obstructed, then the pulse is unsmooth or intermittent. In the traditional medicines of more than 5000 years of the Chinese nation, some natural plant drugs indeed have curative effects in repairing and improving the heart functions. The invaluable experience, handed down from generation to generation, upon continuous application, development, and perfection of medical experts and health experts of successive dynasties, has become a type of unique natural plant drug (Chinese herbal medicine for nourishing the heart) with the efficacy of nourishing the heart. However, every medicine has its side effect, and long-term consumption of a lot of Chinese herbal medicine inevitably will cause damages to other aspects of the body.
On the basis of dietotherapy regimen of the traditional Chinese medical science (medicine and food share a common origin), more and more dieticians reasonably match food materials sharing a common origin of medicine and food, and achieve the object of nourishing the heart and tranquillizing through the function of channel tropism of the food materials' four natures and five tastes.
Currently, similar health-care foods with the function of nourishing the heart are already available in the market, but in most cases, the matching of different foods is chaotic, does not follow the pharmacology, and has relatively bad taste.